


To Take and To Give

by riverpink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: Tallest Red, frustrated with the current progress of Operation Impending Doom II, finds Tallest Purple to be a much-needed source of stress relief. Not that Purple has much of a choice.(WARNING: This work contains sexual content and is set in an alternate universe in which Purple has been delegated to be a sexual servant. You have been warned.)Note to anonymous commenter “astre,”Please, stay far away from me with you and your kink-shaming self. I’m so glad you read my ENTIRE work and only decided at the end that it’s not for you. Degradation for life baby!p.s. Get a life. Have fun anonymously harassing someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. I've recently unearthed an old archive FULL of numerous short stories and one-shots. I'm considering expanding them here if there's interest in them. Please comment if you'd be interested in an expansion of any of my works.

"I thought my job as one of the Tallest was to make battle plans, destroy planets, and order shorters around. That's why I got measured in the first place. I was originally the Tallest, after all. I was the tallest Irken alive. That was until Red came along. A more dominant Irken than I was. I wasn't dominant to begin with. I was just interested in the position. I didn't expect to actually be Tallest. It was quite a shock, too. Finding out I would have to co-rule shocked me even more.

Finding out that my NEW job was something entirely different shocked me the most. The Tallest is supposed to run the Empire, which I was planning on doing. Of course, that was before Red came along, a late entry. The Brains evaluated both of us and decided that Red would be a better Tallest than me. It wasn't because he was taller ot anything. We're the same height, in fact. The Brains just thought he had a better mindset to run the Empire than I did. I'm not hurt by it, in fact, I'm actually kind of relieved. I like my new duty much better anyways. I just love it. Especially when Red-"

Purple slammed the cover of the book he had been writing in shut, and threw it in a locked drawer just as Red walked in. Purple could feel the sudden anger and tension radiating off of him. He shrank down inside, knowing that Red could get violent and tempered when he had a bad day.

"E-Everything alright, Red?" Purple asked with as much confidence he had at the moment, which wasn't much to begin with. Red locked the door and approached Purple. Purple trembled as he felt Red's hands land on his shoulders. He hadn't realized he had been walking backwards until he hit the wall behind him. Red's lips met his and Purple was hesitant to accept. Such things weren't appropriate when it was just to get your mind off the hassles of everything else, even though this was technically his obligation to take. 

But somehow, Purple could feel his body getting hot from the contact. He cursed himself for reacting in a way he didn't want to at first. But as Red's kiss grew hungrier and more desperate, Purple reluctantly agreed to whatever he would be subjected to. He kissed back as Red pinned him to the wall, feeling his hands being pushed up above his head. Red led his lovers' hands up the wall with one wrist, and grabbed Purple's antennae with the other.

Purple's eyes widened at the sensation, but he soon had to fight to keep them open at all. Red slid his hand up and down the length of one of them as he continued to deepen the kiss that he had needed for so long that day. Red stopped his ministrations as he put a leg between Purple's thighs. Purple whined from the lack of contact, but let out a moan when he felt a leg press against his groin. His hips moved against the intruding limb, as Red slid his tongue into Purple's mouth. Purple swallowed nervously as he felt Red's tongue tangle with his own, all while grinding on that pressure that just wasn't enough.

Red briefly let go of Purple to take off his hover belts, sighing with relief before guiding Purple's hands back up the wall. Purple groaned, both loving and hating every second of this. Red let go of Purple, only to push him into the mattress behind them. As Red descended upon Purple, Purple could feel him trembling. Whether in arousal or anger, he didn't know. Purple didn't care, or at least pretended he didn't to avoid punishment.

Red kissed him hungrily, using one hand to force his mouth open. Purple refused at first, until he heard Red's dominant growl rise from his throat. He reluctantly opened up for Red, and his tongue was coiled around his own the moment he did. Purple blushed from the contact as felt his hands being pinned above him. Red was straddling him, pressing his hardening member into Purple's thigh.

Red let go of him briefly to breathe, only go back down more intensely and passionately than before. Purple couldn't stand the action and he wrapped his arms around his partners' shoulders. It blew his mind that the ruler of Irk was doing this to him.... needing this from him. He had such a power about him, a strength that made Purple tremble. Purple suddenly felt the need for air, and he threw his head away from Red's, gasping. Red locked his trained eyes onto Purple, before clamping a hand on his face. He drew close, and whispered something in the harsh native language they both knew so well.

_"You're going to scream for me."_

Purple somehow knew he was right as his blush became darker. Red assaulted his neck, biting hard and sucking. Purple whimpered with each movement, feeling Red's rigid cock against him. Red reached his collarbone, nipping down the bone, before he locked his lips with Purple's once more. Purple could taste his saliva. Sugar.

He curled his fists into Red's shirt, moaning weakly into his lover's mouth. Red bit down on Purple's lower lip, tasting the blood there. Purple made a small noise that may have been a moan. Red kissed him deeply, drinking in his taste. He moved back down to his torso and bit the skin near his thighs. Though Purple was covered by the sheet, Red knew he was wet and wanted this, or so he thought. Red whispered something else before sliding the blankets to the floor.

_"I bet you taste delicious." _

Purple groaned at the comment before Red looked up at him. His eyes were predatory, gleaming in the dim light. He seemed like he was coming closer, Purple felt a warmth so near to his.... Purple screamed. Red had clamped his mouth down on Purple's candy center, sucking the sweet, sweet slick that was him. In a matter of moments, Red had Purple trembling. Purple couldn't stop shaking, he curled his legs around Red's neck and tightened his grip. This felt so good. So FUCKING good. Purple didn't cease his trembling for the Tallest, thinking it couldn't possibly feel better, until Red thrust his tongue in.

Purple cried out wantonly, feeling his spooch beat faster despite the efforts of his PAK to lower his pulse. It raced with excitement, though the most recent mating between the pair had only been a day or so prior. Purple couldn't help but let his excitement grow, simultaneously loving and hating the feeling of Red's teeth and grip every time he decided that he needed Purple.

His tongue danced with Red's, moans littering the kiss every few moments. Purple, desiring to please his Tallest, slid his hand back down, reaching under the fabric of the blanket, still halfway on the bed despite Red's hasty toss. Red's breath caught, his hips pushing up into the gentle touch of Purple's fingers. He kissed him deeper, his hands sliding even lower to tease his length. Purple was caught by surprise how thick and warm it felt, and how it twitched when met with his grasp, despite how familiar he was with it.

He broke the kiss, seemingly more intrigued with the pressure against his engorged length. Pur sat up beside him, sliding under the thinner fabric of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around it, stroking it and pulling the foreskin back to expose the ever-so-sensitive tip. He rubbed his thumb over it, Red's cry startling the quiet environment. Pre soaked the pad of Pur's finger, coating the tip with every touch. His hand slid over Purple's thighs and backside, squeezing it and spreading him open.

One of his hands gripped Purple's antennae at their base, wrapping them around his fist and forcing his lips to his length. Pur opened willingly, his tongue engulfing the sensitive underside. Red pushed further, moaning softly as Pur willingly took every inch. Red tightened his grip, forcing his mate's lips to wrap snug around his manhood and suck anything he could. Purple lifted his eyes to look at his Tallest, his eyes blown wide with lust and desire. He took charge of the pace, sucking enthusiastically enough to make audible the pleasure both of them felt in the act. Red moaned, louder this time, whispering obscenities with every movement.

Red moans out, his head tilting back in pleasure. Pur sucks willingly again, moaning from the familiar taste of his length. He plays with it, licking the tip in circles and going farther down, to see which movements make the Tallest cry out the loudest. His hips push up into Pur's inviting mouth with every motion he makes, sometimes harder than others. His hands grip tighter around Purple's antennae with the sensation of his tongue swirling over the sensitive tip, wet with pre and the inside of his mouth.

The grip is tight enough to play on the edge of painful, though Purple knows it is his duty to serve and chooses not to comment at the present moment. Red's cries grow louder with time, as does his grip. He eventually pulls Pur from his length, though he cries out with the loss of the heat of his mouth. The grip on Purple's hips returns, except he feels himself being roughly pushed on his front over the edge of the headboard, finding himself face to face with Red.

Red's length teased his lips, rubbing them slowly up and down, coating his manhood with Purple's sweet slick. His hands, braced on either side of the mattress, balled into fists at the sensation. His length was hot, engorged with lust and pressing desperately against Purple's increasingly wet intimates. He slid it up higher, pushing it against him and forcing him to cry out with pleasure. Pur felt it throb in response to his cries of need, despite the little space they had. He shifted, his knees shifting forward scarcely an inch, followed by the tip of his length.

It slid easily into Purple, slicked with his need, and he moved one of his hands to grab his face. He turned Purple's face to the side, biting harshly at his neck and jaw. Pur couldn’t help but spasm against the teasing intrusion and the feeling of his teeth, his low voice growling against the tender skin. He shifted again, growing closer and shaking the small bed frame.

The bruises he had worked into Purple's throat hurt deliciously, while he moved his lips to meet his once more. They met his lover's in an instant, at the same time he rolled his hips to sheathe his length inside his center. The pair cried out together from the sensation, his length touching every part of Purple simultaneously. Pur felt as if it swelled even more, stretching his walls around its thick girth and forcing him to spread my legs farther. Red's lips moved against his with a gentle rhythm, squeaking the bed frame with every thrust. He was slow, enjoying every inch of Purple's tightening hole and purposefully letting him feel his length sheathe and unsheathe.

Pur cried out his name with every movement, unable to think about anything but the feeling of being spread open so far so quickly. He couldn’t help but cling to his back desperately, needing so badly the feeling he could always give. His rhythm was so slow, almost teasing, and Purple knew he was doing it on purpose. The thrusts were shallow, just enough to let Purple have a taste of what was to come. It wasn’t fair in the slightest. He doubled my efforts and clung harder to Red, crying out and begging for release. Much to his disappointment, Red pulled his length from Purple, as if he was done and had just wanted a quick fuck. 

However, this couldn't have been farther from the truth. Purple was in for a humiliation unlike no other.


	2. Let Me Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red insists that he and Purple leave their bedroom, opting for private time in the hallway. Purple, unwilling, ends up giving into Red's demands anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's literally been 6 months since I first posted this. I figured I'd go ahead and update, especially for those of you who have expressed interest in it.

"Come with me," Red breathed against the side of Purple's face.

Who was Purple to disagree? This was, after all, his job now. Refusing the Tallest was high treason, plus he liked Red, even when he was rough. The Tallest's breath was almost sickly sweet, tinged with the endless supply of sugar and candy that he was privy to.

Red's grip on his wrist was firm, insistent, but far from painful. It was obvious, despite his unwillingness to admit it, that he liked Purple too. 

The hum of the Armada, steady and low, seemed to pulse in time with Purple’s heartbeat. It didn’t help the throbbing that was starting in his spooch.

Red’s breath was so, so sweet, equally as repulsive as it was attractive to any Irken. Purple should be honored to be chosen for such a task as sleeping with a Tallest. Its scent inflamed his spooch and made him hungry for Red, despite whatever his initial refutations might have been.

The Tallest tugged his wrist harder, not one to wait on anyone. Purple took a step forward, before feeling a breeze against his arms, legs, nether regions, and well, everywhere. He flushed with shame, feeling a desire to cover himself.

He froze for a split second, looking ashamedly at Red.

“My Tallest…” he said, quietly, while trying to maintain his modesty.

He didn’t get a chance to even ask the question. It was almost as if Red had already known what he was going to ask.

Red cracked a smile, though the expression on his face was far from kind. It was aroused, drunk on the experience that sadists took from others’ humiliation. He moved his hand from Pur’s wrist to his waist, digging in just slightly and drawing closer to him.

His length, wet with slick, pressed into the junction at Pur’s hip and leg. Red moaned lowly with the pleasure, the sensation reminiscent of his insides. He _needed _Pur to give in. He _needed _to feel Purple contract against his length over and over.

“Since when do you care about being degraded, hm?”

Red’s voice was deep with lust, forcing heat into Pur’s insides and heating his desire for the other. The tone made him shudder, and the words did even worse.

He knew Red was right. He wasn’t one to shy away from pleasing his Tallest, no matter what he had requested. Red had seen _all _of him, including parts that Purple hadn’t probably seen himself before.

“It’s not your place to question me, slut. You _like _this and I _know _you like it.”

Purple immediately lowered his hand, exposing himself once more to Red, who took the liberty to roam his eyes over the lesser’s body.

He knew he was in no place to disagree. Red’s tone was menacing to even the tallest of Irkens, even to Purple. It was dangerous, deep, and it struck mixed emotions into Pur.

He walked with Red, willingly this time. The walls outside were barren, devoid of decoration or windows.

There was also no one outside the bedroom, and that, Purple was thankful for. His insides quivered with need and they soaked his thighs with slick. He was ashamed to be feeling this way, but worse that it wouldn’t be sated right away.

The Tallest shoved Purple in front of himself, gripping his hip for a split second.

Purple let out a small moan. The pressure of Red’s grip was intoxicating and he knew he would never tire of it. It always ignited the most primal of his instincts, just begging to feel seed ooze out of his spooch.

He stopped walking for a moment, hopeful that Red might touch him again, but also fearful of his temper.

He vaguely heard Red chuckle behind him, no doubt spurred on by his sounds of submission. Purple pressed his legs together, rubbing them and feeling the wetness spread farther down his legs.

The blue flush from earlier crept back onto his cheeks, coloring his otherwise flawless skin.

“What’s wrong? Something on your mind?” Red purred behind Purple, his gaze strong enough for him to sense. It was no question at all, he already knew the answer.

He was close to Purple again, hovering just over his shoulder.

His length pressed closer to Purple this time, dangerously close to his most sensitive region. He couldn’t stifle the gasp nor the shiver the sensation caused.

“Answer me,” Red insisted, pressing the tip of his member between Purple’s thighs. He growled against the side of the subordinate’s face, loving the slight pressure enveloping his senses.

Purple was speechless. Red had never put him in such a position before, let alone where anyone could turn the corner and…and…and _see them!_

He was almost sure his face was about to burst into flames. He knew better than to ignore Red or refuse to answer him, but he was frozen.

Fuck! What was he supposed to say?

Red’s hands gripped both of Purple’s hips, much more than a brush, unlike just a few moments ago. The grip was unforgiving and was sure to leave bruises for several days.

“Do you _need _something?” he whispered, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Red pulled Purple’s hips closer, slipping the first inch or so of his length into Purple. The texture of his spooch was so good, just what he needed to feel.

As expected, Purple contracted against the intrusion and cried out. As much as Red liked to hear the smaller take his cock, he wanted him to save his voice for the bridge.

God, he felt so _good. _Purple was always so good for him.

He slipped his two fingers into Purple’s mouth, silently commanding him to suck them like the whore he was.

A tendril in the back of Red’s mind whipped a wicked idea into the forefront of his thoughts. He wanted to surprise his little toy.

“You’re so quiet today. Why’s that, now?” he teased, slowly finger-fucking the welcoming mouth and reveling in the way Purple’s tongue wrapped around his fingers.

Purple didn’t respond, only offering a moan.

Red pushed his length to the hilt, gritting his teeth against a sound that would have attracted the attention of everyone aboard the Massive.

Purple made a sound that was definitely louder. It echoed across the stark metal construction, sending heat into Red’s length.

“You don’t want to answer? You want your mouth full?” he pressed, pulling from Purple before pushing back in, much harder this time.

Purple’s mouth opened this time, releasing Red’s fingers and a cry that could compel any Irken to breed him.

The Tallest pulled away from Purple, who seemed disappointed with the loss.

Purple didn’t have time to complain or protest. Red had him on his knees before he could even blink.   
  
The scent of Red’s length was heady, forcing Purple to pay attention to it and forget all else. Though it wasn’t something that Purple would readily admit, he really did rather like it.

Red’s hand, still wet with the saliva of Purple’s mouth, landed roughly on his head.

“Suck.”

Purple had already known what was coming, but this was still a surprise. It had been a while since Red had been interested in oral, for whatever reason that might have been. It wasn’t Purple’s business anyways.

He opened his mouth, though less than willingly. This had never been his favorite and Red knew it.

_Red knew it._

Shame manifested in Purple’s chest. Red knew how humiliating this was, still electing to force Purple to his knees outside of the bedroom. The issue wasn’t the action itself, but the fact that he liked it too.

He felt smug instead, knowing that only he was allowed to be in such a position. Red had requested him, anyhow.

He curled his tongue around Red’s length, unlike he had ever done before. He took great pride in the way Red grit his teeth and forced Purple’s name out.

Purple could taste the own flavor of his insides. It was sweet, though more subtle than the Tallest’s scent. His face burned with this knowledge and the heat inside flared, dripping slick onto the polished floor.

Red gripped both of the smaller’s antennae, gentle enough to encourage him and thoroughly enjoying the act. It was unlike Purple to be so enthusiastic with something he was usually reluctant to do, but he wasn’t complaining.

Purple’s tongue was perfect around his cock; it twined around the shaft tightly and was nearly too much. The tip of his tongue flicked across the tip of Red’s member with every bob of his head, sparking pleasure with every passing moment.

The Tallest tilted his head back, suppressing a low moan in an attempt to keep attention away from his position. As much as he liked the attention, he was more concerned with keeping Purple’s eyes on him. This was his alone to enjoy.

He could feel pressure building deep inside, feeling better with every ministration. Purple’s fervor didn’t decline for even a second, unlike the breaks he usually took every few minutes.

The tongue suddenly wrapped much tighter, directly under the tip, stroking the sensitive skin there.

“Oh, fuck!” Red cried, unable to hold back the overwhelming emotion he was feeling. Purple was being so good for him, so willing, so needy.

He heard footsteps, probably around the corner, and rage filled his mind. Purple was _his_! His obedience wasn’t to be viewed by anyone shorter.

As expected, a service drone rounded into the hallway, receiving an eyeful of one of the Tallests on his knees. They very obviously flushed, stopping in their tracks and freezing with shock.

There was an orange tray in its hands, filled with an assortment of snacks that Red recognized to be some of the bridge staff’s favorites. He made eye contact with the drone and narrowed his eyes at it.

“Get out!” he yelled, knowing that it didn’t make much sense but not caring anyways. Anyone lucky enough to be assigned to serve on the Massive knew better than to talk back, fearing their position (or life, sometimes) would likely be terminated.

The drone dropped the tray and bolted the other direction, nowhere close to where they should have been going. Red sighed with relief, happy with the fear he instilled in smallers. The ordeal reminded him of his own purpose, too.

With disappointment, Red pulled his length from Purple’s mouth. As much as he would like to hold him down while he finished, the thought of properly taking him on the bridge was much more attractive.

He pulled Purple to his feet, probably more roughly than needed. There was a wisp of regret in his mind, and he made a mental note to apologize later, privately. Public apologies were not becoming of a Tallest, as their confidence and authority should reign supreme.

Purple stumbled with the tug, bumping into the front of the Tallest. He immediately went to move away and apologize for his clumsiness, only to feel himself being pulled closer. His face burned hot with the uncharacteristic closeness, save for the private times they had together with the Tallest above him.

“Let’s go to the bridge, yeah?” Red whispered, his voice gentle yet commanding. Purple decided that sounded good, knowing of the humiliation he was about to face. It excited him to his previous state, before the drone had surprised both of them.

It appeared Red’s arousal had returned too, seeing as it was mere inches from being inside Purple yet again.

Purple nodded with approval, willing to please his Tallest however possible.


End file.
